


Attack on Halloween

by YourShadow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 2 spoopy 4 u, Betting, College, Drunken Shenanigans, Halloween, Modern AU, Multi, animal-themed costumes, frat party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourShadow/pseuds/YourShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 104th kids go to a Halloween party as college freshmen. Spoopy things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack on Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Attack on Titan or Halloween.
> 
> So Halloween is my favorite holiday ever and I wanted to write an SnK thing where they all dress up and go to a party. Each chapter will be a different year with different costumes because why not.

**Freshman Year: Animal House**

The first year in college, they all decided to go to the campus-wide Halloween party thrown by one of the largest fraternity houses, which was known for throwing all-out parties that were remembered for the rest of the semester.

Eren wanted to be a tanuki, a cute Japanese raccoon dog, because it was his favorite animal. Plus, it was easy to pick up a onesie and rock it. Mikasa and Armin decided to also dress as animals to match Eren, and the rest of their friends were resigned to joining the animal theme.

“Is that Jean?” Eren held back laughter as he pointed to a kid wearing a horse mask, standing with their group of friends.

“Shut it, Jaeger.” Jean’s muffled voice came from inside the horse’s head. Eren laughed anyway.

“You were supposed to dress up!” he sniggered teasingly.

“Sasha held me down while Connie shoved this thing on my head. I think they taped or glued it on because I can’t really take it off. Marco was useless, as always.”

“I resent that.” Marco spoke up next to them, with mouse ears and a tail. “Besides, I thought it suited the theme.”

“Yeah, well, everyone calls me ‘horseface’ anyway.” Jean grumbled.

“Hey guys!” Sasha and Connie greeted in unison, wearing matching giraffe onesies.

“Isn’t this cool? I’m glad those upperclassmen invited us.” Connie beamed, admiring the decorations.

As usual, according to former attendees, the fraternity went big for their party. Zombie parts were strewn across furniture, the walls were covered to look like a dungeon, skeletons hung from the ceiling, and blood seeped from the windows. Ghosts and ghouls popped out of opened doors, and police tape sectioned off “crime scene” areas where murder victims were sprawled on the ground, surrounded by blood and gore. One room had a fog machine. Another had creepy music playing in the background, while the front room had classic hits such as the “Monster Mash” and “Thriller” playing when you first walked in.

“There’s so much food!” Sasha moaned, already drooling as she made her way to the buffet.

“I have a feeling they’re going to prank us or something.” Jean said, eyeing the frat house warily, as if waiting for an ambush.

“Nah, they’re cool.” Marco said. “I talked with the President, Erwin, and they invite everyone. He said he doesn’t want underclassmen to miss out on anything.”

“Is he the really tall blond one?” Armin asked and glanced around, rabbit ears swaying as his head turned.

“There are a lot of really tall blond guys at this college, Armin.” Eren remarked.

“Okay but he was really nice and...” Armin began.

“Muscular?” Mikasa finished, raising an eyebrow with a small smile that crinkled her drawn-on whiskers. Armin blushed and Eren grinned.

“Wait do you mean Reiner?” Jean asked, voice hard to hear beneath the mask.

“No, not him! He was an upperclassman and was really nice to me one day. I dropped my books in the hall and couldn’t find my class in the first week, and he helped me. One time he brought me coffee in the student lounge while I was studying, but I never caught his name.”

“Man, starting the romance early, huh? None of the upperclassman girls will talk to me.” Connie muttered.

“That’s because you still make fart jokes like a twelve year old.” Mikasa stated.

“Okay but Sasha always brings full meals to class and eats them in the middle of a lecture, yet everyone wants to be her friend!”

“That’s because she has food. This is college, Connie, where everyone is starving in every way possible.” Eren told him.

“That was deep, Eren.” Armin whispered.

“Nerrrrrrrrd.”

“Shut up, Jean.”

“Oh look, there he is! Wow, those people next to him look kind of scary.” Armin gestured to the top of the stairs, where a group of older students was getting everyone’s attention.

“Welcome to this year’s Halloween bash!” The tall blond greeted, to which the rest of the crowd cheered and shouted. “If you’re a returning guest, you know the rules. If this is your first time here, we need to lay down the law.” He turned to the shorter man next to him, whose face was painted white to match his clothing, with dark circles around his eyes. “Levi, would you do the honors?”

“Don’t get shitfaced to the point where you’re vomiting all over the place or passed out where people can trip over you. I’m not cleaning that shit up. Don’t trash the place, either, or I’m making you stay to clean the entire building. Also, don’t use our dorm rooms to fuck. Go to a hotel or something.” The ghost stated, arms crossed over his chest and a murderous look on his face. He didn’t seem like the party type.

“Eloquent as always, Levi.” Erwin smiled down at him. Beside him, a werewolf (unless he was just normally that hairy) twitched his nose appreciatively. Erwin turned to another person beside him, who had on a bloody lab coat with goggles attached to messy brown hair pulled into a ponytail. “Hanji, take it away.”

“Alright!” the androgynous-looking student squealed. “Food and beverages are in the kitchen and dining hall areas.” With a gesture, the rooms mentioned were pointed out. “Dancing and rad music is in the main room. The lounge is for chit chat and other lame stuff. We have beer pong and other games set up around the house. Have fun and enjoy the party!”

More cheering and shouting erupted as the group descended the stairs. The freshman friends watched Armin watch Erwin as he fist-bumped and high-fived other students on his way down.

“Why don’t you take a picture and hang it on your ceiling.” Jean mumbled.

“Horses don’t talk, Jean.” Eren growled.

“Neither do raccoons.” Jean countered venomously.

“I’m a tanuki you uncultured swine.” Eren hissed.

“It’s the same fucking thing, Jaeger.”

“No it is not!” Eren shrieked, beginning a rant on the differences between tanuki and raccoons that Jean tried vehemently to ignore. Mikasa rolled her eyes and tugged on her brother’s onesie to get his attention when they noticed the upperclassmen were headed their way.

“Hey guys! I’m glad you all could make it. But wait, where’s potato girl?” Erwin said as they approached.

“In the kitchen, eating all the food.” Connie replied.

“We have enough for over a thousand people, I’m sure she can’t eat it all.” Erwin laughed.

“I’m pretty sure she could. She’s won national eating contests by sheer force of will and an insatiable hunger.” Connie said with a deadpan face.

“Where does she put it all?” Hanji asked, eyes glinting behind glasses. The group of friends all collectively shrugged. “Fascinating.” Hanji breathed, rushing away to the kitchen.

“No experimenting on the freshmen! You remember what happened last time!” the shorter man called.

“What happened last time?” Armin asked curiously.

“Long story.”

“Heh, is that why you’re so short?” Connie laughed. He was given a glare that put a swift end to his glee and replaced it with terror.

“Levi, be nice. They’re new.” Erwin warned his friend sternly, who snorted and walked away toward the lounge.

“So are you enjoying yourselves so far?” Erwin asked after a moment.

“Yeah, thanks for inviting us!” Armin replied happily.

“I see you’re all in animal costumes. You should’ve told me, I have a lion’s head in my room I could have worn.” Erwin laughed. He was currently a suave vampire of some sort.

“Um, well, it was Eren’s idea.” Armin replied and Eren waved his paw.

“Oh…you’re a…tanuki? That’s neat!”

Eren’s face lit up. “You know what they are?” he gasped.

“Oh here we go. I’m gonna play beer pong.” Jean muttered and left.

“Same.” Connie added and followed.

“Yeah, I learned about them in a history class recently.” Erwin replied, ignoring the horse.

“Really? Which class?” Eren was practically jumping up and down.

“Eren, stop being annoying.” Mikasa tugged on his costume again. He swatted at her cat ears, to which she hissed and started dragging him away.

“I…guess I’ll tell him later.” Erwin laughed.

Armin began to notice how he was left alone with tall, blond, and handsome, and started fidgeting nervously.

“I really like your bunny ears. They’re cute.” Erwin smiled, touching one white ear to feel the texture.

Armin blushed again. “Th-thanks.” He murmured.

“Would you like to dance?”

The smaller blond squeaked but nodded meekly. Erwin grinned and took the younger student’s hand, leading him to the dance floor.

***

“Mikasaaaa!” Eren whined. “I wanted to see what class he took so _I_ can take it!”

“You were ruining Armin’s chance of scoring with that guy. You can ask him later once they start dating. Or casually fucking.” His sister replied as they entered the lounge.

“Good luck with that.” They heard a voice respond. Turning, they noticed Levi leaning against the wall, arms crossed in his usual pose.

“You think it won’t happen? I’m calling it right now.”

“No way. Erwin will bang him once and then toss him aside. Fifty bucks says so.” Levi told her.

“Hey!” Eren squeaked, affronted.

“Hush Eren.” Mikasa swatted away his protests. “Fifty bucks and the loser helps with homework for an entire semester.”

Levi’s eyes flashed. “Deal.”

“Guys that’s not fair.”

“What’s your name, anyway?” Levi asked, ignoring Eren.

“Mikasa. I assume you’re the infamous Levi everyone talks about around campus?”

The corner of his mouth twitched. “The one and only.”

Soon Eren found himself alone at a Halloween frat party, pouting in a tanuki onesie. He sighed before venturing into another room, where Connie and Jean were playing beer pong. Marco stood by, watching with a small smile.

“Did Erwin tell you to fuck off or something?” Jean asked once he noticed Eren and his grouchy expression. He somehow managed to lift the horse head onto his forehead so he could actually breathe and speak.

“No, Mikasa dragged me away and now she’s betting with Levi on whether Erwin and Armin are gonna get together or not.” He grumbled.

“That doesn’t sound dangerous at all. Isn’t Levi the one who—,”

“Don’t finish that sentence if you value your life.” Eren growled at Connie, who snapped his mouth shut and went back to his game.

“Jealous, Jaeger?”

“Bite me, Kirstein.”

“Last time I did that you moaned like a whore.”

Eren blushed. “My neck is sensitive, okay? And that was rhetorical, you ass!”

“Guys, will you please stop fighting? We just got here and I don’t want us kicked out like last time.” Marco spoke up quietly.

“Well that wasn’t _my_ fault.” Jean huffed.

“Yeah it was!” Eren yelled.

“Hey kid, drink this.” A red solo cup was pushed into Eren’s hands by another student, who stared at him until he took a tentative sip.

“What is it?”

“Mystery Mixer. Drink.”

Eren shrugged and started gulping it down. When he was finished, another one was put in his hands and soon he was playing beer pong with the others.

***

A couple hours later, Eren and Jean were making out on a couch, legs tangled and hands groping each other. Marco was crying in the corner while Connie did his best to console him, although he wasn’t making much sense, seeing as he was just as drunk as they were.

Mikasa and Levi were also making out, although less clumsily and more controlled. No one ever messed with the Asian woman after that night, considering the fact that nobody made out with Levi and survived, except for her.

Sasha was in the kitchen, being cheered on as she ate her fifth box of pizza. Hanji was taking notes and grinning like a maniac.

Armin and Erwin were nowhere to be found, but a few students admitted to seeing them climbing the stairs into the dorm rooms, notably heading for Erwin’s.

By the next semester, Erwin was a regular visitor to Armin and Eren’s shared dorm, while Levi helped Mikasa with her coursework in the student lounge. Eren and Jean avoided each other awkwardly for an entire week after they woke up in each other’s arms. Connie and Sasha were almost expelled for sneaking multiple meals out of the campus dining hall and eating them on the roof instead of attending classes. Sasha and Mikasa’s room was ransacked by Resident Advisors at one point, where half of the dining hall’s silverware, including plates, bowls, and cups, were found underneath Sasha’s bed. Needless to say, she was banned from ever setting foot in any college cafeteria. Hanji found the entire affair entertaining and often used Sasha as a lab rat “for science.”

They all agreed, however, that it was the best Halloween party they had ever been to.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Don’t ask me why I made half the costume choices that I did. Just go with it. Eren as a tanuki was suggested by kidatherat from tumblr. I may or may not continue this for each year of college.


End file.
